The Plan
by Dante24
Summary: Inuyasha is tired of Kagome and Sango is tried of Miroku. So when Sango gets an idea to get back at them Inuyasha is more than happy to help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I can't own Inuyasha.

**SIT!**

**WHAM!**

Inuyasha went slamming into the ground from Kagome's incantation. "Bye Kagome." Said a certain wolf demon. When the spell wore off Inuyasha slowly got up from the ground. He dusted him self off.

'_Why does she do this to me?' he thought._ Kagome looked at him with an innocent smile. _'What's this bitch smiling at?'_

"Let's go back Inuyasha." She said.

'_She's acting like nothing ever happened.'_ He thought.

In a nearby village where they were stayed for a while Inuyasha and Kagome heard a loud smack. It was Miroku doing his normal perverted thing around Sango with other women.

"Idiot." Mumbled a little fox demon. Sango was beyond pissed. She stormed passed Inuyasha and Kagome not even looking at them. "Sango wait." Said Kagome. Sango stopped.

"I need to be alone Kagome." She said and walked off. Apparently Miroku was once again with fooling around with another woman and Sango was right there.

It was sunset and Sango still hasn't return. "Where is she?" said a worried Kagome. "I'll go look for her." Suggested Inuyasha. He got up and was about to leave when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Wait Inuyasha." She said. "Maybe Miroku should go after her." Inuyasha pulled away from her and left anyway. Outside the village Inuyasha saw Sango with Kiarra.

"So this is where you've been huh?" he said. Sango looked at him and didn't say a word. Inuyasha leaped into a tree where he sat and waited for her to go back to the village.

There was silence for a while until Sango broke it. "I saw that your face was full of dirt." She said. "Did Kagome sit you again?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Why does she do that?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Do what?" he asked.

"Why does she claim to love you one day and treat you like shit the next." Sango asked. "Why does she protect Koga who tries to kill you and then sits you for trying to help her what the hell does she wants?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess I can ask you the same question." he said. Sango looked up at him. "Guess so." She said with no emotion. Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down at her once again. "Nothing just thinking." He said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About how funny it would be if I could sit Kagome for once." He said. "How funny would that be?" Sango started laughing also. "I thought you were her friend?"

"I am it's just that sometimes…" Inuyasha cut her off. "I know what you mean." Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed next to her. "Hey Inuyasha I have an idea."

"Really what?" he asked.

"Before I tell you I want you to know that it might cause you to get sat a lot." She said. "You sure you wanna go through with it?"

"It depends what is it?" he asked. And so Sango told him her idea that they were going to put into action tomorrow.

**The next day**

The group was battling a hawk demon. Kagome pointed out where the jewel shard was and Inuyasha and Sango sprung in to action. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang.

"Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha as he used his swords power. Sango's Hiraikotsu cut through the hawk demon relishing the jewel shard and Inuyasha's wind scar destroyed it.

Inuyasha went to pick it up then he turned and walked towards the other. On his was he walked passed Sango. "Nice work Sango." He said as he walked passed her. Inuyasha then did something Kagome and Miroku never expected. He patted Sango on the butt the same way a football player does.

Mouths were wide open. "Did he do what I think he did?" asked Miroku not believing what he saw. "Yeah and Sango didn't even throw a single slap." Said Kagome.

A/N: What'cha think. Wait until the next chapter I'll have Inuyasha do something much unexpected that you know wouldn't happen on the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I can't own Inuyasha.

Later that day the group was on the move again trying to find Naraku. They had rested by a nearby river. Sango and Inuyasha went to go catch some fish and Miroku followed.

"We're being followed." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Don't worry I have an idea." Sango said with a smirk. The two had stopped walking and Sango faced Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha can you show me how to do the wind scar?" she asked.

"Sure." He answered. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and transformed it. He handed it to Sango. She struggled with it a bit but soon kept up with it. Inuyasha soon got behind her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them down her arms to her hands. Miroku was still watching as he did this. He wanted to say something but didn't. Miroku didn't want them to know he was there.

Inuyasha slowly raised her arms into the air. "Now say it with me." He said. "WIND SCAR!" the both yelled as they swung the sword. The power of the sword blew a lot of fish out of the water.

"Well we better get back." He said. Miroku knew that it was his time to get going. Pretty soon Sango and Inuyasha made it back with the fish. The group started eating. "Inuyasha you're getting fish all over your face." Said Sango.

She pulled out a small cloth and licked it. "Now hold still." She said as she wiped it on Inuyasha's face. "C-come on Sango." He said fidgeting away from her. Sango giggled as she fought to wipe his face.

Kagome and Miroku dropped their food. Shippo and Kiarra were too busy eating to notice what was going on. Later that night Inuyasha was alone with Kagome. "Inuyasha what's with you and Sango?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he wandered.

"You know what I mean." She said with a slight bit of anger. "Why are you two acting like that with one another?"

"Keh it's nothing Kagome." He said was not happy with his answer. At the same time Miroku and Sango were alone. He saw pretty much asking Sango the same question.

"Sango." He said. "Why did you let Inuyasha touch you like that?" Sango looked at him. "I told him not to do it again Miroku."

Miroku stared at her. "I can't sit him if that's what you want." She said. Miroku had a serious look on his face. Sango rolled her at the monk.

When the group reunited they had just finished making camp. There was silence for a while. All that could mostly be heard was the crickets around them. Out of boredom Inuyasha started playing with Sango's hair and Kagome has had enough she waited for him to stand up so she could yell the one word she loves saying.

SIT!

WHAM!

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. Kagome didn't notice how close he was to the bond fire when he stood up so when fell his right arm fell in the middle of it. Inuyasha shot up yelling to the top of his lungs.

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she tried to help him. "No you've done enough!" he yelled. Sango grabbed him and brought him to the river.

She quickly took off his red kimono and put his arm in the water. He gave out one final yell then took it out of the water. "Let me see." Sango said as she took his arm.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean for this to happen." She said.

"Hey don't worry about it." He said. Later Sango started walking back to camp. She saw that Kagome was walking towards her.

"Is Inuyasha okay?" she asked.

Sango nodded. "Yes he is but I don't think he wants to see you right now." She said. "He's very upset." Both Sango and Kagome went back to camp. "What made you do that anyway?"

"I don't know." She answered. "I guess when I saw you and Inuyasha…" Sango stopped walking. "You got jealous didn't you?" Sango said. Kagome froze then turned back at Sango. "I thought so." She said.

The next morning Kagome saw the Inuyasha still hasn't come back. _'Is he that mad at me?' _she thought. She went looking for him. Kagome soon found Inuyasha sitting by the river. She slowly approached him.

"Inuyasha." She said in a soft voice. Inuyasha stood up. "Lets go." He said. Within minutes they were off on their journey once again. Later that day a certain wolf demon made his appearance.

He and Inuyasha went on and on about who should have Kagome. "Why would Kagome want to have a mutt like you anyway." Said Koga. Inuyasha glared at him. "If you call me a mutt one more time I'll."

"You'll do what mutt?" he said. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and transformed it. He slowly approached Koga. "Inuyasha SIT!" yelled Kagome.

WHAM!

"Pathetic half breed." Said Koga. "Bye Kagome." Koga was soon off. Kagome went to Inuyasha who was still lying on the ground. "Come on Inuyasha get up." She said.

Inuyasha didn't move an inch. His body laid there motionless. Kagome bent down next to him and started shaking him. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widen.

INUYASHA!

Kagome was franticly shaking him. Sango approached her. "Kagome what have you done?" Yelled Sango. "You killed him, you bitch!" Sango was about lunge at Kagome but Miroku stopped her.

"Kagome how could you?" Sango kept yelling at her. "All he was trying to do was protect you and this is how you repay him?" Sango was trying to get away from Miroku but his grip on her was too strong.

She was crying. Kagome planted herself over Inuyasha crying. "Inuyasha please wake up." She said. Miroku started praying for Inuyasha's soul.

"I don't why you say you love him when you treat him like shit." She said crying. "And now look at him, he's dead maybe you go and be with Koga since you make so clearly that's who you want to be with."

With that Sango fell to her knees. Kiarra went to comfort her and Shippo was also crying. Suddenly they heard a cough from Inuyasha. Kagome quickly rose from him as he turned on his back.

"Inuyasha's alive!" yelled Shippo.

Sango slowly lifted her head and saw Inuyasha slowly sitting up. "INUYASHA!" she yelled as she got up and ran to him pushing Kagome out of the way.

She slammed Inuyasha back to the ground sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha rubbed her back in a comforting way. "It's alright Sango." He said softy and glaring at Kagome.

"Well do you have anything to say?" he asked. Kagome kept quite. "I thought so." Sango helped him to his feet. "Let's go Sango." He said. "I need to clean this shit off of me."

She started to walk him away from the others. As they walked Sango whispered something only they could hear at that point. "We got them good Inuyasha." She said.

"Yeah." He said. "Oh how I wish I could have seen the look on Kagome's face."

A/N: Laughing…to…hard…can't …speak right. Send Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I can't own Inuyasha

That evening the sun was setting and huge bit of laughter was coming from under a tree. It was Sango and Inuyasha they were on the ground laughing their asses of for what happened earlier.

"That…priceless look…on her face." Said Sango. "When…she thought…she killed you." Sango's laughter got louder and louder.

"Well…now that…we're done…with…Kagome." He tried to say but that laughter was too much for him. "What…about …about…about." Inuyasha couldn't say anything anymore.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I've got something planned for him." Sango said calming herself down. She picked up Inuyasha from the ground and they made their way to the others.

The night the group made it back to Kaede's village with no sign of Naraku. They were in Kaede's hut when Sango broke the silence. "I'm going to take a bath come with me Inuyasha."

Everyone's mouths hung open for a while. Inuyasha replied with a shrug, got up and left with Sango. After the shock wore off Miroku went after them. He soon found them in the water next to a rock.

Inuyasha had Sango in his arms. She had her head rested on his chest. _'They're sleeping.'_ He thought. Miroku stormed off back to the village. Inuyasha and Sango opened their eyes and giggled.

"What an idiot." Said Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Sango replied.

Once they made it back they saw Miroku waiting for them. "Inuyasha I can't allow this." He said. Inuyasha looked at him with confusion. "Can't allow what?"

"You and Sango." He said. "I can't allow that fact that you two are together all the time." Miroku pulled out his sutras then turned to face Inuyasha. _'Is he going to fight Inuyasha?'_ Sango thought.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you be all over the woman I care about." Miroku said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Tell me Miroku." Said Inuyasha. "If you care so much about Sango then why do you mess around with other women?" Instead of answering Miroku threw is staff at Inuyasha who caught it.

He then leaped into the air and threw his sutras at him. Inuyasha dodged them and as Miroku came down Inuyasha threw the staff back at Miroku. Miroku caught it and then charged at Inuyasha.

At that point Inuyasha pulled out his sword and transformed it. The two went at it for a while. Blow after blow the fight went on. Inuyasha was holding back not really wanting to fight.

Pretty soon they pushed away from each other. "Danm you." Said Miroku staring at Inuyasha. "Miroku lets stop this." Said Inuyasha. "I don't wanna fight you."

Miroku lunged at him again. He leaped into the air and came down ready to strike Inuyasha with his staff. Inuyasha used his sword to block it and kicked Miroku away from him. "You dirty half breed." He said. Sango's eyes widen as those words came from his mouth.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"I called you a dirty half breed." He answered not afraid to say it again. "Because that's all you are." Inuyasha gripped his sword tight. "Inuyasha after you kill Naraku you'll have no real purpose in life you'll be alone just like it was intended."

Inuyasha tried his hardest to ignore him but couldn't his hurt full word were getting to him. "You half breeds are an abomination hated by both humans and demons you will always be alone." Miroku kept going on.

"Think about Inuyasha everyone wants you dead." He said. "Naraku, the humans, your brother, I wouldn't be surprised if you were abandon by your own family because you were a half breed."

That was the last nerve. Inuyasha slowly dropped his sword he slowly picked up his head at Miroku. The claws on his right hand got longer and his eyes turned bright red. Before either on them could make a move Miroku was hit with a large boomerang.

Miroku fell to the ground a couple of feet away from Inuyasha. He saw the boomerang fly back towards Sango. "Sango what are you doing?" he asked as he slowly got up. When he lifted his head he saw that the boomerang was coming back at him.

He didn't have time to duck or move out of the way. So it hit him dead in the face. Miroku flew back. On her way running to him Sango caught her Hiraikotsu then pulled out her sword. She got on top of Miroku with her sword in her right hand and Miroku's neck in the other.

"Miroku." She said. "If I ever EVER hear you say those things to Inuyasha again I swear on my life I'll kill you with nothing but my own TWO HANDS!"

Miroku saw that she meant what she said. It said so in her eyes. When Sango got up she saw that Inuyasha was gone. "Inuyasha?" she said. "Inuyasha." She went looking for him leaving Miroku alone.

Sango ran through the woods looking for Inuyasha who was no where to be found. She soon made it to the sacred tree where Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years. _'Inuyasha where are you?'_ she thought.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting in it. "Inuyasha." She said. He jumped down and landed in front of her. Sango wrapped herself around him. "Inuyasha I'm." she said before he cut her off.

"You don't have to say anything." He said. "I know."

"Miroku's wrong you don't have to be alone." She said. "Because you have…me." Sango rose up on her toes and kissed Inuyasha. After she pulled away from him Inuyasha stared at her.

"That was unexpected." He said. "So is this part of the plan?" Sango smirked. "Maybe." She said and kissed him again. The two slowly fell to the ground afterwards.

A/N: Nice Miroku bashing. The final chapter well be a lemon. I'll post it as soon as I learn how to write one. Send Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I can't own Inuyasha

Warning: Major lemon. Do not read if you're under 18 years old. I will not held responsible for any under age readers reading this.

Inuyasha and Sango slowly fell to the ground in each others arms. Inuyasha slowly started to take off Sango's kimono and she did the same for him. "Inu…yasha." She whispered as he made his way down to her neck.

Sango felt a very sharp pain. _'He just marked me.' _She thought. Inuyasha had made it back to her lips.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Sango felt she was in heaven as they went on. Inuyasha had slowly opened her legs and pushed himself into her. "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked.

Sango shook her head. He began to thrust in and out of her. Sango dug her nails deep into the ground as Inuyasha went faster and faster. He started fondling with her breast just to hear her soft moans. Sango felt herself getting weaker with every passing minute. Everything her Inuyasha did made her feel that way.

When Inuyasha went to kiss her on her neck she started to whisper something in his ear. "Inuyasha…you will…always have me." She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed he neck.

"AH!" Sango screamed. "Inuyasha!"

Sango's eyes widen as Inuyasha spilled his seeds inside of her. "Sango." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm sorry." Sango didn't understand why he was apologizing. "For what?"

"I had marked you as my mate and I didn't even ask you." He explained. Sango smiled then gave him a kiss. "I would have yes anyway." She said. Inuyasha smiled the held her in his arms. They were like that all night.

**The next day**

Inuyasha and Sango make it back to Kaede's village. They didn't even look at Miroku. Sango went to Kagome. "I need to speak with you." She said. "Follow me." Sango lead Kagome to the back of the village. "What is it you need to tell me?" she asked.

"Kagome what I need to tell you is very important." She said. "And I don't care if I don't have your approval of this." Kagome stared at her confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Sango turned and looked at her.

"Last night Inuyasha took me as his mate." She said.

Kagome eyes widen for what Sango told her. There was silence for about a minute until Kagome broke it. "Well I wish you two the best." She said. "I just hope that we could still be friends Sango." Sango nodded. On their way back to the village Kagome couldn't help but wander if she had treated Inuyasha right would he have taken her as his mate.

Back in the village Inuyasha was up a tree staring into the sky as always. Sango walked up to the tree. "I'm been meaning to ask you something Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Shoot." He said.

"What are you looking at when you're in a tree?" she asked.

"Nothing, just staring in the sky." He answered. "So did you tell Kagome?" Sango nodded and looked up at Inuyasha with a smile that told him that she took it well and would still like to be friends with them.

"What about Miroku?" he asked.

"He could burn in hell for all I care." She said with anger.

"That's harsh." He said sarcastically then chuckled a bit. Sango looked back up at him. "It may be harsh, but it's true that's how I feel." She said. "He shouldn't have said those things about you." Sango looked down at Kiarra who was brushing up against her leg. She picked her up. Just then Sango started smiling, then blushing, then giggling.

"What are you so cheery about?" he asked.

"Just thing about last night." She answered. Inuyasha smirked. "Oh really." He said with a cocky attitude. Sango looked back up at him. "Yeah, you weren't good." She said. After she said that Inuyasha feel out of the tree and landed on his face. Sango laughed.

Inuyasha got up and stared at her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASN'T GOOD!" he yelled at her with dirt all over his face. "Run along Kiarra." She said. Sango let Kiarra down and the young kitten made her way back to the village. Sango turned back at Inuyasha who still had dirt on his face.

"You're dirty Inuyasha." She said.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" he yelled. "ANSWER MY QUESTION." Sango stared at him for a while. "If you calm down then I will answer you." She said. Inuyasha calmed himself down and slowly approached Sango.

"Okay mate I'm calm." He said. "Now can you tell me why you said I wasn't good last night?" Sango giggled. "Because you weren't." she said. Inuyasha's eye started twitching in aggravation. "I was holding back because I didn't want to take you hard." Sango sat down next to a small stream. "Then prove it." She said.

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"You heard me." She said. "Prove it, prove me wrong." Sango laid on her back and started undressing herself. "Are you sure?" he asked. Sango nodded. Inuyasha laid down on top of her and rested his forehead on hers.

"Ready mate?" he asked.

"Ready." She answered.

The End

A/N: That's it my first and maybe last lemon…Maybe. It's not that good like all the others I've read. Lemons are hard to write.


End file.
